Messaging services are frequently used for swiftly sending messages e.g. between mobile phones. As an example, SMS (Short Message System) messages can be sent from one user equipment such as a mobile station (for instance mobile phone) to another user equipment which may be a mobile or stationary network component.
MMS (Multimedia Messaging Service) provides an advanced messaging service which is able to send multimedia-type information such as images, audio data or the like from one equipment to another equipment. The multimedia messaging service (MMS) is a system application which allows a WAP (Wireless Application Protocol) client to provide a messaging operation with a variety of media types. The WAP defines a specification for developing applications operating over wireless communication networks. A user may therefore send multimedia messages over a WAP equipment such as a mobile terminal. Such messages can then be displayed on a display of the receiving equipment, e.g. a mobile terminal. Although this type of messaging service is beneficial in that it allows the sending of a variety of different types of data, it nevertheless is subject to some restrictions regarding usability.